1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card connectors and, particularly, to a card connector with a metal cover used as a ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2003-59557 discloses a card connector which includes an insulating housing having signal and ground terminals and a metal cover for covering the insulating housing. It has a card housing space for receiving an IC card that has signal and ground contact sections on its surface. When the IC card is inserted into the card housing space, the signal and ground contact sections are brought into contact with the signal and ground terminals of the insulating housing.
The ground terminal is grounded through only a substrate circuit, resulting in the poor ground connection. As a result, the ground contact section of the IC card has a high impedance, causing noises.